harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Sirius and Marlene
The story of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon first began in their sixth year at Hogwarts. She was new and he was more than happy to make her feel welcome. His pure-blood status and her father being a muggle made no difference to either of them, even in a time of great prejudice. They both joined the Order of the Phoenix together with their group of friends, risking their lives for what they believed. They go on to have two children, Aries and Artemis Black. Early History Sirius parents live in the same neighborhood as one of Marlene's childhood friends, Vivienne Price. They met only once prior to their school days. Describing Relationship Together they are goofy, and obnoxious, and constantly laughing. Sirius feels for Marlene in a way he's never felt for any other girl. This is shown in his actions, which are pointed out by more observant classmates like Lily Evans. Sirius is more affectionate to Marlene than his past relationships whom he only saw as passtimes. Sirius only seemed to waste his time with the other girls because he wanted to feel the love that he lacked at home. Sirius hardly ever admits how deeply he truly feels for Marlene. For those who know him well it is obvious that he adores her beyond comprehension. Sirius always tries to find excuses to touch Marlene, such as tickling or light brushes. Sirius loves that Marlene has a tomboyish and stubborn side that makes her tough. Marlene's love of family rubs off on Sirius causing him to realize that Marlene and the Marauders are his family. Andromeda describes Sirius as a love-sick puppy when he talks about Marlene. Marlene has had a thing for Sirius since she first met him, immediately drawn to his striking features. Marlene enjoys his attention, she knew that every girl felt shining when he even looked their way but she couldn't help but feel that his flirty remarks were different with her. She loves his sense of humor and general jokester behavior. While some people, like Morgan, may role their eyes at Sirius for his silly behavior, Marlene finds him amusing. Lily: "I've never seen Marls happier than when she's in his arms." Marlene is not afraid to challenge Sirius, often putting him in his place in the beginning of their relationship. The pair is said to be very affectionate towards each other, constantly cuddling, kissing, or simply holding hands. When they make love for the first time they are both a mixture of excited, anxious, lustful, and nervous. Despite Sirius' experience he feels nervous like it's his first time as well. Sirius is very gentle and loving with Marlene, contrast to how he was with his previous partners. He loves to lick all over Marlene giving her dog kisses, marking his territory in a way. After they have sex, the PDA is taken to a whole new level. All boundaries have been crossed, causing them to become even more touchy due to the new found confort with each others bodies. They are both extremely protective of one another and enjoy seeing the other jealous. The Summer The summer before sixth year Marlene's family moves back to Herne Bay, Kent, U.K. Having been dumped several months before the move, Marlene's brother, Mitchell, thought it was time for her to start dating again. Mitchell set Marlene up on a date with his roommate's little brother, whom she only met once briefly. As expected of one of Mitchell's friends, the guy stood her up. Marlene is left waiting for an hour at the restaurant. Strangers at the tables around her giving apologetic stares. After her waitress asked if she was "ready to order" for the fourth time, then left with a sarcastic "Oookaaay" when Marlene said he will be here soon, Marlene felt it was definitely time to leave. She tried to be a trooper, but an hour of people looking at her like a pathetic kitten was enough. Just as she got up to leave a stranger sits in the vacant seat across from her. ::"Hey babe!" he spoke unnecessarily loud. "I'm so sorry I got held up at the hospital!" ::"I'm Sirius, play along okay? And whoever didn't show up is a prick." Marlene didn't know this, but a few tables away Sirius had been having lunch with Remus and Peter. He'd noticed her sitting alone the entire time he ate with his friends. Something about the way she put on this fake smile when she made eye contact with other guests got to him. He couldn't figure out why she stayed so long, she obviously didn't know the guy otherwise she would've called him. It was almost like she was determined to see through the embarressment. The night took a 180 after Sirius sat down. Marlene felt totally awkward at first, not knowing whether to be grateful or upset that such an attractive guy had noticed she was stood up and felt the need to save her. She quickly relaxed when he made some jokes about how dating stinks, and about some of the crazy girls he's gone on dates with that made him wish he was stood up. He made Marlene laugh, taking cracks at some of the older people around them that had looked down on her. He was charming, and extremely handsome, the night really turned around. Sirius paid for the dinner despite Marlene's protests. She said that it was the least she could do. He responded by jokingly saying, "what sort of lad do you take me for? Sure, I'd keep a woman waiting an unreasonable amount of time, but I'd never let her pay." After picking up the bill, they were both hoping the night wasn't over yet. Outside the restaurant, Sirius boldly asked if she liked the fair. There was a small family fair not far from there, they ended up walking the few blocks, chatting the whole way. They got along extremely well, making up silly scenarios and going back and forth. They fed off of each other so naturally, it was like they'd been friends for years. Sirius paid for their wristbands at the fair as well, treating it like a real date. They went on the craziest rides, Marlene was extremely excited about the whole thing since she hadn't been to a fair in years. Sirius adored her childlike enthusiasm, she even got him jumping around thrilled for something as small as cotton candy. They laughed like crazy the entire evening, enjoying every second. Sirius was completely smitten by this enchanting new stranger. She was fun, daring, and incredibly pretty. She told stories of the crazy things she did with her friends, Sirius felt they were kin as he exchanged stories of his own adventures. Marlene was sad when she felt the night coming to an end. The fair had closed and they spent an hour on a nearby park bench just talking. He was a catch, with a friendly smile, and this natural coolness to him. The way he spoke so fondly of his friends was more than cute. When it got to be the wee hours of the night, Marlene knew she had to head home, having broken curfew several hours ago. She apologized for keeping him, and he said it was no problem, even though he knew he was supposed to be at work early the next day. But he wouldn't have minded staying up all night with her. Sirius offered to take her home, but she insisted she could find her own way. In reality she didn't want him to see her calling her broom, not knowing if he was muggle or magic. ---- Sirius and Marlene don't see each other again for days. Both thinking of the other the entire time. Marlene thought of going back to the restaurant, then wondered why he was there in the first place. There had to be something wrong with him, the evening had gone too perfectly. Sirius wondered what she was up to during those days, curious as to whether or not the guy that stood her up ever asked for a second chance. And hoped that she said no if he did. ---- Two weeks later, Marlene and her brother Max decide to spend the afternoon on the beach in their backyard. She notices someone already surfing the waves, admiring their skill as she applies sunscreen. A strong wave seems to come out of nowhere and swipes the surfer's board out from under him. The board flew skyward and the guy was thrown brutally into the hungry ocean. Simultaneously as he comes up for air, his board comes falling back to earth, mercilessly colliding with his face. He is forced back beneath the waves. Marlene immediately goes into emergency mode having witnessed the whole scene. She calls for Max when the surfer doesn't resurface. Her and her brother race to the unforgiving sea. They swim out to where they last saw the surfer. Grabbing his arms, they pull him out of the water, dragging him to the shore. Blood comes pouring out of his forehead, spilling across his features. Settling him on the beach, Marlene commands Max to get the first aid kit. She places her head on his chest, his heart beating faintly against her ear. He wasn't breathing though, and she didn't have much time. She began rhythmically pushing on his chest, performing the way she was taught. She paused for a moment, never having officially used CPR before, she felt odd about putting her mouth on a stranger. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she blew air into his mouth. Going back and forth between pulsing his chest, and mouth to mouth. To her relief he started coughing up water. She helped him sit up, handing him her towel to wipe his face. Clearing his face, Marlene bundled the towel and told him to hold it on his forehead. When he finally opened his eyes, it struck them. Gray meeting green. "Marlene?" "Sirius?" Neither could believe the odds, for it was a private beach after all. After all those days wondering about each other, here they were. "It's a shame one of us has to be totally embarressed in order for us to meet." He joked. Marlene laughed, how right he seemed. Sirius missed her laugh, her smile, her bright eyes, just being around this near stranger. Max eventually returned with the first aid kit, and Marlene sterilized and wrapped Sirius' head. After introducing himself to Max, Sirius asked if they wanted to go into town to get ice cream. Max being a wonderful little brother made up some excuse about being busy, winking at Marlene. They walked back to the houses together, happily surprised that they lived next door to each other. After changing into casual clothes, Sirius waited by Marlene's front door. Immediately smiling when she came out in a cute little romper and converses that matched his own. They got ice cream and sat outside together. They were silly together, he flirted, she laughed. He smushed her cone into her face, and she responded by grabbing his scoop and rubbing it across his cheeks and mouth. As she went to dump the rest of the scoop he grabbed her wrist, licking the ice cream as if it were still on a cone. "Not going to waste are we." He stared her in the eyes. "I suppose not." She ran a finger from her free hand along his cheek, then brought it to her lips. They didn't break eye contact. He leaned towards her, "Well, I guess we have already kissed." She was stunned by his audacious statement. "I-I guess so." She was suddenly extremely nervous. He placed his index finger under her chin, his thumb grazing her bottom lip. He moved closer to her, the tip of his nose touching hers. Without thinking both of her hands jumped to his chest, splattering ice cream all over his shirt. "I'm not like this!" She yelled. "I don't just kiss guys, especially guys I hardly know that just happened to save me at the perfect time, and just happened to be super awesome... and extremely hot... and why am I stopping this?" "No idea," Sirius moved his hand behind her ear, pulling her to him. They both kissed the stranger that they'd wished they had kissed a long time ago. Marlene didn't usually do that type of thing, but nothing was normal about them, every circumstance was out of the ordinary. And something about him just felt so right. Sirius went home that night with sticky hair, a sticky face, and a sticky shirt, and he never felt better. ---- After that, they spent nearly every day together. They learned they both had magic after she realized he was living with the Potters. Following that news, Marlene began to visit him at work, acting as a customer and taking up his time. Whenever he was off, he went right to her. They looked forward to seeing each other every second they were apart. It was the strangest thing since Sirius had never felt like that before. He talked about her constantly to his coworkers, the Potters, and Remus when he visited. He didn't even realize how much he talked about her until Jennifer teased him one day. Sirius told Marlene one night that he wasn't afraid of anything, that he felt "infinite". The next week Marlene made Sirius a brown wire bracelet that she looped a metal infinity sign into. She makes bracelets in her free time and had been wanting to make him one. As she went to give it to him though, she felt it was cheesy and kept it to herself. He ended up noticing it on her desk one day, and she uncomfortably admitted it was for him. To her surprise, he loved the idea and what it meant. He never took it off after that. Things were progressing very quickly between them. Hogwarts Years As they roasted marshmellows one cold evening, they shared a blanket by the fireplace. They laughed at some silly scenario they made up together. When their eyes settled on each other and nothing could be heard but the sound of crackling wood, Sirius slid a hand to the back of her neck. They leaned towards each other and eyelids lowered. They jumped apart when a few chatty third years burst through the portrait hole. Break Ups Sirius first breaks up with Marlene (Note: Changing) Their second break up is due to Marlene's mother She breaks up with him, giving the excuse that they are "too different", and the night before made her realize that it "wasn't going anywhere". Sirius was crushed by her words. The night before made him feel the exact opposite; he saw a life with her, a life he never imagined before, realizing how far he'd fallen for her. He was speechless, silently cursing the world for being cruel enough to make him love someone that didn't see a future with him. Marlene cried the whole afternoon following their break up. She wished that it didn't have to be that way, that he'd actually love her. For several months, he moped. Sirius kept replaying the break up in his mind. Wishing he said something, anything to make her change her mind, make her realize how wrong she was. He was so sure of her, of their relationship, something wasn't right about her claims. The way she gave out the excuses for breaking up with him, like she didn't really believe what she was saying. No matter what she was hiding, he knew one thing for sure. He wanted her, needed her, and he was going to make her need him too. At quidditch practice After Hogwarts (Note: in progress, changing) Sirius and Marlene conceive a child sometime while Sirius was in hiding after being framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius is found and arrested before Marlene could tell Sirius about the pregnancy. The child is what prevents Marlene from going after Sirius. She wants their baby to have a better life so she goes into hiding with close friend Faith Ross. Marlene picks up the last name Bellisario, and moves to a muggle town to raise her and Sirius' child. Marlene has a hard first couple of years without Sirius. Marlene names their son Aries after a star, similar to Sirius' family tradition of using star names, and gives him the middle name Regulus after Sirius' brother. Faith and her second husband Jeffery are a huge help in raising Aries. Marlene is happy for having a piece of Sirius but is also saddened by the reminder Aries brings. As Aries gets older he begins to notice his mothers slight depression even though she tries to hide it behind sad smiles. In spite of her missing Sirius, Marlene and Aries adore each other. Aries begins to make her happy again. He is handsome, smart, kind, and gentle. Everything Marlene hoped he would be. Marlene also knew that Sirius would be a proud father if he met him. Marlene keeps the identity of Aries' father a secret from him for most of his childhood. Marlene is nervous when she first learns that Aries has been placed into Slytherin. But once she sees how unsure her son is about his new house she stands firm that some great people belong to Slytherinn, referring to Regulus Black. When news of Sirius Black escaping prison spread in Aries' first year at Hogwarts, Marlene is once again reminded of her heart break and returns to her solemn attitude. Marlene has a hard time without Aries home and the constant reminder that Sirius is in danger. Marlene is then shocked when she recieves a letter from Aries' Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin. Marlene is nervous that her old friend Remus has discovered Aries' true identity. She then becomes more baffled to discover that Aries has been telling his housemates that the infamous murderer, and only man to escape Azkaban prison, is his father. Worried that Aries has somehow found out the truth she questions him and is relieved to find out that he was only 'lying' to fit in. "Little does he know." she thought. Remus grows suspicious of the young boy's similarities to his old school friends and looks into Aries' personal file only to discover that it is nearly empty. Growing more suspicious over the lack of information on the young wizard he sends out a letter requesting to meet with Aries parents/guardians. Marlene panics and sends --- in her place. Quotes Sirius: "You look beautiful!" Marlene: " I bet you say that to all the girls." ---- Sirius: "It's only you Marley. All I see now, is you. All I want, is you." ---- Sirius: "If we aren't meant to be together, then why did we fall in love?." ---- Sirius: "Well, it was a million things that when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together. And I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched Marlene. It was like coming home, only to no home I'd ever known." ---- Lily: "You know, Marlene, you should be happy that Black is interested in someone other than himself." ---- Marlene: "You broke me, you broke my heart and I hate you because I still love you. And I hate myself even more for it." ---- Marlene: "Why does everybody think they know what I want?" Gallery Argue.jpg|Arguing Cheek.jpg|Mwah! large.png Tumblr mu11guU3zE1sc1g1ho1 500.jpg Marlius3.jpg|Caught him making her laugh tumblr_mu1228OfqK1sc1g1ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_m5fvom2iAi1qbsvhso1_500.jpg|Missing memories Marlius1.png|The Want after the Break up Marlius.png Marlius2.png Tumblr_lyl3mhn4Wc1r8rx02o1_500.gif Godiva.jpg|Everyone loves chocolate ohh copy.png ohh.png marlius.jpg tumblr_mtt20w1ZDw1qbt85do2_500.png|Passing in the halls tumblr_mtt20w1ZDw1qbt85do1_500.png|Watching from across the library Marlius3.png Marlius2.jpg Tumblr_mwuz2853tv1s6lwpno2_500.gif Sirius and marlene.gif Sirmarl.gif tumblr_inline_n0p5ikgWci1qh6ryn.gif|Smiling at each other from across the dance floor tumblr_lyl3r3AMjV1r8rx02o1_500.gif tumblr_m4rx4xG6cY1r8dufio1_500.gif tumblr_m8i96oYAXx1r8rx02o2_250.gif tumblr_m8i96oYAXx1r8rx02o4_250.gif tumblr_m96534UEr51ryjnt0o1_500.gif tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o2_250.gif tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o4_250.gif tumblr_lkhyi0aLVa1qaoz99o1_500.gif|Really Sirius! tumblr_lw4kn2TtMv1qbsvhso1_500.gif tumblr_mdy2gxXvuV1rlugs1o1_500.gif tumblr_mpzlymEnUM1s4z0t7o1_500.gif|(Looking at each other through mirror) "Let's go" - he gestured Marl.gif|Looking at Sirius as he watches her through the room divider tumblr_my6pnjoInf1syiy03o1_500.jpg Ian+Somerhalder+and+Moke+-+Court.jpg|"Mon Chaton!" 6fd4881d8cf89d807084941249c4461e.jpg 151682-original.jpg tumblr_mp8r1yQIdu1qbsvhso1_500.png tumblr_okbku5UhbF1td1csso2_500.gif marley and sirius.gif tumblr_mjghrmZxc11qbsvhso2_250.gif tumblr_okbku5UhbF1td1csso3_500.gif SxM.jpg sirmar.gif jnjsnjdnjdsn.jpg tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o3_250.gif tumblr_ny2b32qN4A1up4lclo1_500.jpg Songs Sirius and Marlene Sirius and Marlene Category:Noble House of Black